


Эссе на тему «Трагическая история о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром»

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Firstkiss, Teens, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, enemiestolovers, fallinginLove, firstlove - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: В старших классах школы не так уж и плохо, даже накануне Рождества. Рей давно уже отделалась от прозвища «новенькой». Все здорово, вот только ученик выпускного класса, Бен Соло, страшно бесит. А тут еще и эссе не пишется, и помощь приходит, откуда не ожидалось.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Эссе на тему «Трагическая история о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром»

**_18 декабря. 7 дней до Рождества._ **

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Знаете, что может быть хуже наряженной елки? Правильно! Наряженная елка на нашем тупом школьном спектакле. Почему мне не досталась роль звезды или луны в небе? Не-на-ви-жу праздники. >< #holydayssuck _

Рей с силой ткнула пальцем в экран, с чувством выполненного долга сунула смартфон в карман бежевой парки и выдохнула облачко пара в морозный воздух. Поправила почти растрепавшуюся прическу из трех пучков и облизнула потрескавшиеся на морозе губы.

Она не любила Рождество. В детстве Рей искренне не понимала, по кой черт старшина военно-исследовательской базы, где работали родители, наряжал в столовке потрепанную жизнью пластиковую елку. Поговаривали, что она валялась в чулане со времен старых войн, и сомневаться в этом совершенно не приходилось. За окнами базы палило солнце и желтели камни Джаккуанской пустыни, из колонок радио надрывались песни про снег, а дед как обычно присылал открытку с оленем и пополнял на внушительную сумму ее трастовый счет.

Все изменилось с переездом в пригород столицы. До здания Сената отсюда ходил скоростной поезд, у дедушки Рей был зарезервирован аж целый вагон. Школа, в которую она ходила, не была элитной в привычном понимании этого слова, но могла похвастаться весьма громкими фамилиями среди своих учеников.

Например,  _ Соло _ .

Одна из причин, и, пожалуй, самая главная, по которой Рей просто-таки ненавидела Рождество. В канун самого первого праздника в новой школе она умудрилась не сообразить, что делать с костюмом эльфа, а вездесущий и непременно мрачный сын сенатора по имени Бен Соло не поленился пошутить по этому поводу. Девчушка в долгу не осталась, ответив едко до того, что лучший друг Бена, рыжеволосый мальчишка Хакс, едва сдерживал смех, прикрывая губы кулаком.

Шутку и оплошность новенькой с тех пор уже все забыли. Зато ничего не забыла Рей, затаив на ушастого старшеклассника если не обиду, так что-то очень похожее. По крайнем мере, так думала вся школа.

За первым обменом колкостями худощавой южанки и долговязого северянина последовал второй, за вторым третий. И понеслось! Ушастик, мусорщица, мистер-штаны-до-сисек, мисс-отбеливатель. И это только самое невинное из всего того, что было произнесено. Бен закончил среднюю школу на год раньше, и какое-то время Рей с ним почти не сталкивалась, но стоило ей самой перейти в старшие классы, противостояние с Соло завертелось с новой силой. 

Все вокруг нисколько не сомневались в их непримиримой вражде.

— Эх, не успел я первым лайкнуть. И что за хрен такой? DarkPrince! Тупой ник. Еще и аккаунт закрытый. Рей, эй, Реееееееей!

Ее лучший друг дул пухлые губы и почти что обиделся. Рей проигнорировала и даже не повелась, когда он стал стряхивать с коротких курчавых волос снежинки. Финн в итоге хмыкнул, и, кажется, принялся строчить комментарий к ее посту. Сама же Рей лишь зябко поежилась. Очередной «темный» ник, очередной молчаливый лайк. Она знала наверняка, что через пару дней с этого аккаунта ей напишут в личку, а спустя еще пару дней хорошее в общем-то общение резко прекратится, аккаунт этого «дарка» будет удален.

Один раз случайность. Два — совпадение. Три — закономерность.

Ведь так, да? Да, так Рей и решила. После четвертого удаленного аккаунта она уверовала в то, что обзавелась сталкером. Немного даже струхнула и на последнем девичнике поделилась переживаниями с одноклассницами.

Подружки разобраться в ситуации нисколько не помогали. Роуз Тико говорила, что это вот-сто-процентов-точно хозяин местной антикварной лавки — стареющий толстяк мистер Ункар Платт. В свойственной ей манере принималась вспоминать все самые жуткие сплетни, которые только слышала про этого мужчину, а затем советовала писать заявление в полицию. Роуз вообще была довольно мнительной девочкой, и Рей в общем-то не удивлялась, почему они с Финном разбежались после двух лет романа. В последнее время Роуз отпускала едкие комментарии про Джанну, к которой явно клеился Финн. Говорила: ну да, выбрал подружку из «своих». И трудно было понять, то ли темный цвет кожи имеет в виду, то ли конный спорт.

Другая подружка, Кайдел Ко Конникс, мечтательно закатывала глаза, рассуждая о тайном поклоннике. Накручивала на пальчик локон светлых волос и ласковым словом вспоминала своего романтичного донельзя парня. Ну а Рей… Рей лишь с упорством маньяка пыталась не накручивать себя, с силой отгоняла мысли об одном-единственном человеке, которого была готова разглядеть за всеми этими «наследниками темного трона», «темными принцами» и «одинокими звездными странниками». Готова ли? Желала ли этого? Или тайно надеялась?

От ненависти до любви, как говорят, не так уж и долог путь.

— Ухтыжтвоютомать! — еще один лучший друг, старшеклассник По Дэмерон, выскочил из торгового центра как ошпаренный, на ходу пытаясь не выронить обернутые подарочной упаковкой коробки. — Знаете, кого встретил? Бена Соло с его курятником подпевал. Хакс, кажись, заставил этих дебилов выбирать подарки учителям. Соло как обычно тырился в мобилу. И как ему, мудаку неразговорчивому, по республиканской поэзии удалось сочинение на отлично накатать? Ай, блин, сочинение! Я забыл совсем. Ребята, без коктейля сегодня, а то я…

Рей, увлекаемая хмурым Финном к припаркованной неподалеку машине По, уже и не слушала разглагольствования. Все ее мысли были прикованы к ненавистному Бену Соло. А еще к неоконченной домашке по трагической истории Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

***

Стрелки на старомодных часах перевалили за полночь, а Рей было совершенно не до сна. Эссе про несчастного Плэгаса никак не хотелось писаться само собой.

_ Бзз-зз. _

Мобильник радостно оповестил о новом сообщении.

**_DarkPrince:_ ** _ привет. Хорошие ученики в онлайне после двенадцати не сидят. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Привет,  _ **_LonelySkyWalker_ ** _ , может ты не в курсе, но хорошие ученики не списывают, а делают все сами. Так что да – сидят после двенадцати, лол. _

**_DarkPrince:_ ** _ я другой ник, ты ошиблась. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Разве? Не будь таким кринжовым. ТемныйПринц мне нравится, кста. _

**_DarkPrince is typing…_ **

**_DarkPrince deleted message._ **

**_DarkPrince is typing…_ **

Рей заулыбалась. Ну, наконец-то ей удалось смутить этого стремного сталкера. Она уже было решила, что он сдулся, как смарфон завибрировал снова.

**_DarkPrince:_ ** _ Рен. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Что это за дичь? _

**_DarkPrince:_ ** _ мое имя. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ В каком смысле? _

**_DarkPrince changed nickname._ **

**_Ren:_ ** _ в прямом, лол. Зовут меня так. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Кто зовет? Мама с папой? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ не. Я зову. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Сам себя? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ а чо? _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ничо. _

Рей отложила смартфон и снова уставилась в экран ноутбука. Курсор мигал все на той же строчке. Она попробовала сформулировать еще пару предложений своего эссе, но в итоге стерла целый абзац. Уж лучше сдать учителю крохотный текст, чем попусту лить воду и писать лютую чушь, решила Рей.

Она бросила взгляд на часы снова и чуть не взвыла. Завтра и так вставать раньше, чтобы переписать эссе в тетрадь, а она уже засиделась.

Почистив зубы и выпив овсяного молока, Рей забралась в постель, устроилась поудобнее и зачем-то потянулась к смартфону. Таинственный Рен был все еще в режиме онлайн.

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_** _А_ _ты чего не спишь? Тоже занимаешься любовью с Дартом Плэгасом Мудрым?_

**_Ren:_** _не._ _У нас был короткий, но бурный роман. Эссе на отлично, все дела._

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Хвастун. _

**_Ren:_ ** _ да, мне говорили. _ ****

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Учитель Скайуокер говорил? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ Люк много всякой ерунды говорит. Но не такой лольной. Я б поржал. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ «Люк»?! Не слишком ли нагло? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ а чо? _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ничо. _

Рей закусила губу, откровенно не понимая, почему вдруг у нее забилось сердце и покраснели щеки. Этот Рен говорил с ней так, будто… будто это был Бен Соло, участвующий в круглом столе по литературе. Весной она ходила на эти факультативы ради знаний, конечно же, но учитель Скайуокер почему-то вечно ставил ее в пару с этим противным старшеклассником.

**_Ren:_ ** _ помочь тебе? _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ С чем? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ с Плэгасом. Тебе явно нужен учитель. Ну, попроси. О помощи. _

**_Ren:_ ** _ попроси меня. _

**_Ren:_ ** _ Рей. Чего ты боишься? Я не кусаюсь. _ ****

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ничего ты от меня не получишь! _

**_Ren:_ ** _ посмотрим. _

— Скотина! — яростно выплюнула в темноту спальни Рей, почти что отбрасывая смартфон на стол. — Какой-то мудак. Нахер бы сходил три раза, грубиян.

Устройство завибрировало через какое-то время. Потом еще раз, и еще, и еще. Прежде чем провалиться в тревожный сон, Рей насчитала семь новых сообщений. 

***

**_19 декабря. 6 дней до Рождества._ **

— Красавица! Опоздаем, двигай попочкой!

Рей вприпрыжку пронеслась мимо мрачного как грозовые облака деда, на ходу запихивая в рот сэндвич. По Дэмерон призывно сигналил ей, загораживая соседу выезд, сидящий рядом с По Финн что-то яростно жестикулировал.

— Не спала совсем? Как эссе? Я полторы страница написал, это ад! — затараторил Финн сразу же, стоило Рей плюхнуться на заднее сиденье.

Она что-то пробурчала в ответ, едва не подавившись листом салата, и Финн, недолго думая, переключился на По.

— Бро, это охереть как не круто! Ты мог бы дать мне списать свое прошлогоднее эссе. Друг еще называется! 

Дэмерон посмеивался, рассказывая, как одноклассник решил прошлой зимой стащить тетрадь Армитажа Хакса и списать эссе. Боги! Как же рвал и метал учитель Скайуокер. Это надо было видеть. А Хакса, как утверждал По, стошнило от злости в мужском туалете.

— …весь толчок заблевал. Соло его водичкой полдня отпаивал потом.

— Пидоры, — фыркнул Финн. 

— Да натуралы они, — вальяжно протянул По, поправляя лезущие на глаза кудри. — Уж поверь.

Рей слушать очередную брань Финна не собиралась. Она воткнула наушники и глянула на смартфон, намереваясь включить какую-нибудь песенку. Ее взгляд зацепился за оповещение о новых сообщениях от Рена.  _ Голосовых _ сообщениях.

— Твою ж… — пробурчала она себе под нос.

Не в силах побороть любопытство, Рей открыла сообщения. И тут же возблагодарила всех известных ей богов за наличие наушников.

Голос был — странным. Не низким и не высоким. Подвергнутым обработке, само собой. Звучал так, будто ее собеседник нацепил какую-то железную маску. Звук проникал, казалось, под самую кожу: не шепот, нет, но настойчивое звучание, резонирующее в самом ее сердце.

Он говорил о Дарте Плэгасе так, будто знал его лично. Говорил, что проблемы выбора не существует как таковой, что Судьба — это оправдание для слабаков, есть только цель, есть только сила.

_ Дай прошлому умереть. _

Рей слушала и слушала, а когда все семь сообщений закончились, она запустила их по новой.

Приехав в школу, чмокнула По в щечку, что-то невпопад ответила Финну про обед и стремглав побежала в класс. Ей срочно нужно было дописать пару абзацев в эссе.

***

**_20 декабря. 5 дней до Рождества._ **

В классе самоподготовки тихо никогда не было, и поэтому Рей частенько захаживала в библиотеку. Садилась у окна за старый деревянный стол, упирала коленки в батарею и читала. Или делала домашку. Или просто залипала в соцсетях.

Как правило, никто и никогда здесь ее не беспокоил. Вплоть до этого морозного утра.

Рей перечитывала легенду о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром, неспешно посасывала соленый кренделек и чуть не подавилась, вздрагивая всем телом, когда где-то совсем рядом тишину библиотеки нарушил до боли знакомый голос.

И почему-то в пыльном полумраке меж полок, полных книг, звучал он как-то по-особенному.

— Почему твой дед отказался устраивать Рождественский ужин попечителей у вас в доме?

— Соло! — прозвучало из ее уст как ругательство. — Здороваться мама не научила?

— Научила, — ответил Бен, бесцеремонно плюхаясь на соседний стул. — Ну и?

— Что «ну и»?

— Отвечай мне. Бьюсь об заклад, ты видела карту рассадки гостей на этом сборище, — Бен медленно придвинулся к ней, закатывая рукава черного свитера. Наверное, это должно было выглядеть устрашающе, и уж точно не вызывать постыдного тепла, опалившего Рей с ног до головы. — Карта, Рей, ты ее видела. Скажи, мне…

— Ничего я тебе не скажу!

Рей отложила книгу, проклиная и Соло, и эти его руки, под бледной кожей которых припухали вены и жилы, и его голос, и дурацкую черную водолазку, и то, что это не он был тем всратым другом по переписке, который помог ей накануне дописать эссе.

Лицо Бена было в каких-то сантиметрах от ее собственного, Рей даже не смогла удержаться от того, что не сорваться взглядом к его губам. Девчонки болтали о нем  _ разное _ , иногда что-то совершенно дикое, а Рей ловила себя на мысли о том, что Соло производит впечатление того, кто целоваться-таки умеет.

Она вот, к примеру, не была в этом деле мастером.

— Раз не скажешь, — Бен не сводил в нее глаз, особенно темных в контрасте с бледной кожей, — значит, по-другому мне поможешь.

— С чего мне помогать грубиянам?

— Просто сделай милость — не приходи.

Рей ожидала чего угодно, но не такой откровенной грубости. Кончики глаз пожигала обида, и она правда надеялась, что Бен не распознал, как сильно дрожит ее голос:

— Ты монстр, Бен Соло!

Горло сдавило спазмом, а от внезапной обиды хотелось злиться на саму себя. Рей подскочила, как ошпаренная, и почти бегом покинула библиотеку. Она уже неслась по безлюдному коридору, спеша на парковку и вызывая в приложении такси, и не никак не могла увидеть Бена, рвано зарычавшего сквозь зубы и в отчаянном жесте разбивающего кулак о старенькую книжную полку.

***

— Смею предположить, что ты снова был идиотом и не послушал ни одного моего совета. Браво! Ты в полном дерьме, дорогуша.

Соло, последние полчаса просидевший, уткнув лоб в скрещенные руки, поднял голову на стоящего в проходе Хакса. Армитаж небрежным жестом поправлял и без того идеально зачесанные волосы, весь его холеный вид раздражал Бена до чертиков.

— Свали нахер, — буркнул лучшему другу Соло.

— Ах, если бы! — нараспев протянул Хакс и махнул кому-то рукой.

Секунду спустя в области видимости Бена нарисовалась отчего-то нерадостная рожа По Дэмерона. Соло перевел взгляд с По на Армитажа и выплюнул:

— Предатель!

— Слишком уж давай-ка не будем палочку-то перегибать. Да? Да, не будем, — затараторил Дэмерон, вставая между Беном и Армитажем. — Я бы рыжего назвал скорее… скорее…

— Шпионом! — молвил Хакс. — Да, так хотя бы повеселее будет. Я — шпион.

— А я знал, — заулыбался По, — сам хотел предложить.

Бел и так был на грани, а терпеть почти что милую перепалку одноклассников сил у него не нашлось.

— Сходили бы вы она на х…

— Так ты хочешь исправить свой косяк с Рей или нет? — перебил Бена По.

— Что? — опешил Соло.

— А то, — назидательно ткнул пальцем в Бена его кудрявый собеседник, — что вы оба задолбали уже ходить вокруг да около. И, заметь, не меня одного.

Бен тупо моргнул. Повернулся к Армитажу, но напоролся лишь на серьезность и решимость во взгляде холодных серо-зеленых глаз. Какого черта Дэмерон и Хакс что-то втирают ему вместе? Когда они вообще научились друг с другом разговаривать, не повышая голос?

И, самое главное, как ему быть с Рей?

***

**_21 декабря. 4 дня до Рождества._ **

Рей чувствовала себя крайне некомфортно. И дело тут было даже не в белом платье, смутно напоминавшем то ли подвенечное, то ли ночную рубашку.

Бен, мать его, Соло.

После вчерашней стычки в библиотеке Рей не находила себе места. Зачем он ей нагрубил? Почему так не хотел, чтобы та шла к нему домой? Это ведь светский прием. Не молодежная тусовка, не дискотека, а скучное собрание сенаторов, бизнесменов и прочих толстосумов. Ее дед, родители Бена, отец Хакса и другие будут вяло потягивать дорогущее шампанское и заговаривать друг другу зубы, пока их дети и внуки, рассевшись по углам, не сотрут в мозоли пальцы, строча гневные твиты и выкладывая унылые сторис.

Кстати, о социалках.

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ладно. Окей, мир. Ты издеваешься. Я думала, что хуже рождественской постановки, где я тупорылая спящая красавица, хуже быть ничего не может. Может. Прием в доме Органа-Соло. Пристрелите меня… TTT ((((( _

Рей еще и видео записала. И сторис обновила. Роуз тут же поставила лайк, а Кайдел в личке похвалила платье. Финн прислал голосовое, в основном состоявшее из присвистываний. Промолчал только По, а Рен молча поставил лайк, но тут же снял его.

К дому сенатора Органа и отставного генерала Соло Рей подъезжала в достаточно сносном настроении. Хозяева дома встречали всех на крыльце, мило улыбались и пожимали руки. Дедушка Рей родителей Бена люто ненавидел, они его тоже, а это означало только одно.

— Шив! — Лея Органа, чья прическа была похожа на плетеную из кос корзинку, украшенную блестками, широко раскинула в приветствии руки. — Замечательно выглядите. Санаторий вам явно пошел на пользу.

— Лея, девочка моя, — осклабился дедушка Рей, — у меня и скидочный купон остался. Могу вам с Ханом подарить, если желаете. «Экзегол» отличное, прекрасное место! А какой массаж! Вы бы видели…

Из мира разом исчезли все звуки, краски, запахи. Вообще все поглотила тьма, будто освещенным остался крохотный пятачок на крыльце — то место, где, прислонившись плечом к входному проему, стоял Бен Соло.

Черная рубашка с закатанными рукавами была совсем тонкой, не грела, и от его губ отрывалось облачко пара каждый раз, когда он делал выдох. Бен смотрел в сторону Рей и ее деда, внезапно улыбнулся, в три коротких шага оказался рядом и произнес что-то про холод, горячий чай и экскурсию по дому.

Рей почти дернулась, чтобы протянуть ему руку, когда вдруг поняла, что Бен обращается не к ней.

— Ваш политический союз с моим дедом — история достойная учебников, мистер Палпатин. Прошу, пройдемся в дом. У нас на каминной полке даже фото ваше есть. Вы, Сенат, дедуля Энакин, бабушка Падме…

_ Скотина! _ — кричала Рей про себя. —  _ Бен Соло монстр, каких поискать! _

Она юркнула мимо деда, мимо Бена, мимо еще дюжины знакомых, заприметив уютное кресло в огромной гостиной, но тут очень некстати в поле ее зрения возник По. Он замахал и отсалютовал ей бутылкой шампанского, а Рей сейчас меньше всего хотелось срывать свою злость на кучерявом, она резко свернула в настежь распахнутую дверь и оказалась на кухне. Столы ломились от приготовленных блюд, команда поваров хлопотала над десертами, а у дальнего окна курил в окошко Хакс.

Рей двинулась прямо к нему, а оказавшись рядом, просто протянула раскрытую ладонь. Армитаж втянул щеки и свободной рукой извлек из кармана брюк пачку. Рей потянулась, но Хакс резко отвел руку в сторону и прошептал:

— А-а-а, не тут. Не прилично же.

— Но ты же…

— Я лучший друг Бена. Мне можно. Пойдем, покажу, Дэмерон тут клевое место для курения нашел.

Хакс точно не был в топе школьных приятелей Рей, но сейчас злость застилала ей глаза. Она покорно проследовала за рыжеволосым старшеклассником наверх, нисколько не смутилась, оказавшись в части дома, похожей на парад спален, и даже не обратила внимание на медную табличку на массивной двери.

— Сюда точно взрослые не сунутся.

Армитаж открыл перед ней дверь и пропустил вперед. Рей понадобилось секунд десять, чтобы осознать,  _ где _ она очутилась.

— О, смотри-ка, подарок для тебя под елочкой.

Хакс кивнул подбородком в сторону окна и стильно оформленной елки, ухмыльнулся, сунул ей в руки пачку сигарет с зажигалкой и был таков.

А Рей продолжала стоять с открытым ртом, как круглая дура, и со смесью восторга и ужаса рассматривала комнату.

Спальня Бена пребывала в порядке, аккуратная в общем-то, со вкусом обставленная дорогой мебелью. На стенах висело несколько картин. На них в разных образах изображалась девушка: вот искательница приключений в пустыне, а вот пилигрим на скалистом берегу, следом нимфа в белом, рядом воительница в синей броне.

Картины принадлежали кисти разных художников, однако изображенные на них девушки были похожи, их всех объединял один типаж. То ли таять от умиления, то ли дрожать от страха, Рей не знала, что делать, ведь с каждой картины будто бы смотрела она сама.

Из ступора ее вывел завибрировавший смарфон.

**_Ren:_ ** _ есть конечно твои фотки в инсте, но я люблю живопись.  _

Рей знала, что стоит ей оторвать взгляд от экрана и поднять голову, она увидит Бена. Вцепившись в мобильник до побелевших костяшек пальцев, она шумно выдохнула, держалась за телефон как за круг спасения. Нет, если она сейчас откроет рот и начнет говорить, то наорет на него, накричит так, что напугает всех гостей.

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ты редкостная сволочь! _ ****

**_Ren:_ ** _ да. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ты за мной старкерил! _

**_Ren:_ ** _ да. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ты мне помог эссе написать. _

**_Ren:_ ** _ да. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Это ты Хакса подговорил, да? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ да. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ты специально меня в комнату заманил? Монстр! _

**_Ren:_ ** _ да. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Что тебе от меня нужно? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ да. _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Что «да»? _

**_Ren:_ ** _ твой ответ. Мне нужен ответ «да». _

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Ответ на что? _

Она вздрогнула всем телом, поняв, что Бен приблизился. 

— Рей, посмотри на меня.

Она вздрогнула еще раз, хотя удивляться, казалось бы, было уже нечему. Он прозвучал как на тех записях, на которых рассказывал ей о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром. Рей медленно подняла голову, скользя взглядом по его длинной фигуре, задерживаясь на пульсирующей жилке на виске и чуть дергающейся мышце под левым глазом. В ладонях Бен сжимал смартфон.

— Прога для изменения голоса, да? — спросила Рей первое, что пришло ей в голову.

— Да. 

Бен обошел Рей, взял какой-то сверток у стоявшей в углу елки и снова вернулся к ней, теперь стоял ближе еще на полшага. 

— Мне все еще нужен ответ, — тихо проговорил он.

— Ты все еще не задал вопрос.

Бен вдруг ухмыльнулся. 

— Нравится ли тебе мой подарок?

Он коснулся ее руки, нежно и аккуратно отбирая такие неуместные пачку и зажигалку, вкладывая туда подарок. Рей потянула ленточку, сорвала бумагу и тихонечко рассмеялась.

— Трагическая история о Дарте Плэгаме Мудром? — изогнула она бровь. — Серьезно, Соло?

— Серьезно.

Бен задрал голову, Рей последовала его примеру. Над ними, под самым потолком, висела омела.

— Да.

— Что «да»?

— Мне нравится твой подарок, Бен.

Соло улыбнулся, наклоняясь, и Рей потянулась навстречу.

***

**_22 декабря. 3 дня до Рождества._ **

**_TheDaughterOfSun:_ ** _ Это белое платье такое дурацкое. Хуже некуда. Еще и с Дэмероном целоваться. Дурацкий сюжет. Но обязательно все-все-все приходите на наше Рождественское представление #TheForceHigh #Xmas #friends _

Рей выбрала одну из фоток: большая часть двух классов в костюмах.

Ответ Бена на новую публикацию не заставил себя долго ждать.

**_Ren:_ ** _ Целоваться с ним – нет. Со мной – да. _

Рей хмыкнула, дотрагиваясь до губ, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Поцелуи, перешептывания, недовольно сведенные брови деда и одобрительное присвистывание мистера Соло.

В школе пока еще никто не знает. Кроме Хакса и Дэмерона, но они же не сплетницы, правда?

О, наверное, это будет скандал, наверное, девчонки будут шептаться за ее спиной. А впрочем – пусть.

Зато у Рей и Бена было то самое, замечательное, ни с чем не сравнимое первое свидание.

Вчера все это было впервые. Признание, откровенный разговор. Но в каждом взгляде, в каждом касание оба чувствовали обещание чего-то большего, лучшего.

***

**25 декабря. Рождество.**

В этот год не было глупых песен и плохого настроения. Была елка, подарки и начавшийся к обеду снег.

Рядом был Бен. Бен Соло. Невероятный, раздражающий, целующий ее до беспамятства.

В это Рождество Рей казалось, что было все, о чем мечталось, и даже больше.

И перечитанная на два голоса легенда о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром. 


End file.
